


Crazy

by giornarancia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dark Viktor Nikiforov, Insane Viktor Nikiforov, M/M, Oblivious Yuuri Katsuki, Possessive Viktor Nikiforov, Yandere Viktor Nikiforov, deranged viktor nikiforov, innocent yuuri katsuki, obsessive viktor nikiforov, psychopath viktor nikforov, psychotic viktor nikiforov, serial killer viktor nikiforov, yandereish Viktor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2020-10-10 05:01:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20522351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giornarancia/pseuds/giornarancia
Summary: Yuuri goes out late at night, looking for a fellow skater who usually doesn’t stay out late. He finds him horribly murdered in an alleyway. A few days later, another murder occurs. It’s another skater. Yuuri decides to look for the killer before he might be killed as well. But the killer isn’t who he suspected.....





	1. C

**Author's Note:**

> uwahhh my first story on ao3.

A few days before the Grand Prix Final, Yuuri arrived in Sochi. He was excited but also scared. This is the first Grand Prix that he’ll participate in which means he has a chance to meet his idol, Viktor Nikiforov. At least, he hopes so. He knows that Viktor could possibly be surrounded by fans before Yuuri even gets a chance to say hello. Meeting Viktor would make him so happy. At least, that’s what he thought.

He dragged his suitcase into his hotel room and plopped into bed. The plane ride was so long from Japan. He always gets horrible jet lag, no matter how many times he’s been on a plane. He feels as if it gets worse as time goes by. Maybe it’s old age. Yuuri was about to fall asleep, then somebody knocks on the door loudly then the door is unlocked. “Yuuri. Miya has gone missing.” Yuuri jumps out of bed. “What? How? We just came here.” Celestino sighs, “he must’ve turned off his phone or something. He’s not answering his phone. It’s not safe out there, especially at night time. We don’t know our way around here, it’s not safe to go out outside by ourselves.” Yuuri starts thinking of a few possibilities. 

“I’ll go and find him.” It’s been a few hours and Yuuri has yet to find Miya. He looked everywhere nearby, he starts to think of the worst. Yuuri smells something metallic and soon figures out what it is. _Somebody must’ve been murdered.... what if it’s Miya? _He starts looking down alleyways to find a body. Soon enough, he finds a strange figure walking out of an alley. He looks down that alley, to see the lifeless body of someone who resembled Miya. Yuuri gasps in horror. The face was recognizable at this point but the clothes were definitely Miya’s. 

Yuuri runs to Celestino’s hotel room and knocks on the door, his coach opens the door. “What is it, Yuuri?” Yuuri was shaking so much he didn’t even realize it. “M-Miya...... i-is dead....” Celestino’s eyes widen. “Did you catch the killer?” Yuuri shakes his head. “I was too late. But the killer must’ve hated him or something.... I couldn’t even recognize him. I just knew it was him because of his clothes.” Yuuri bit his lip to stop himself from possibly crying. “Don’t worry about it, Yuuri. It’s not your fault. You couldn’t stop it.”

Viktor Nikiforov, won first place, once again, in the Grand Prix Final. It was his fifth consecutive win. Yuuri was proud of him even though he got 6th place. What he witnessed a few days before mad eyes him feel guilty. It was probably the reason why he lost. Someone tapped on Yuuri’s shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry about getting 6th place. I used to hate getting 6th place because I felt like I was worse than everybody else. But it doesn’t mean you’re bad at skating, it just means you’re not in a good mood.” Yuuri recognized the accent then turned around. “V-V-Viktor N-Nikiforov...... I-I’m.....” Viktor puts a finger over his mouth. “You’re a fan, I assume? If you weren’t, I don’t think you’d be shaking so much.” Something flashed in Viktor’s eyes for a second. “Uh..... y-yes.... I-I’m a huge f-fan..... y-you’re my idol....” Viktor smiles. “I hope we can keep in touch.” Viktor hands a slip of paper to Yuuri. “I have to go for my interview. Nice meeting you.” Viktor flashes his iconic smile at Yuuri before walking away.


	2. R

The banquet has finally come. The day where Yuuri actually has a chance to talk to his idol more. Yuuri walks into the banquet with Celestino. Viktor turns around as he heard the doors open and close, then awkwardly makes eye contact with Yuuri for a few seconds before smiling then turning back around. Yuuri, gathering up all of his courage, walks up to Viktor. “U-um..... V-Viktor..... c-can we hang out and talk.....?” Viktor turns to look at him and smiles. “Yes, of course. It’ll be nice to speak to you.” He grabs Yuuri’s hand and sits at a table nearby. “So how are you doing tonight? You seemed to be upset about something at the competition.” Yuuri smiles reassuringly. “I-I’m good.... I-I just couldn’t get my mind off of something. W-what about you?” Viktor flashes his iconic heart shaped smile at Yuuri. “Thanks for asking. My night is very good so far. I got to meet my future boyfriend.” His eyes widen in shock. “T-that’s good for you, Viktor. W-who is it?” he looked down, afraid of what Viktor might say. “It’s you, silly,” he laughs. Yuuri blushes at Viktor’s attempt at flirting.

“—so another skater under Celestino was murdered.” Viktor gasps. “Oh my god, that sounds horrible. I’m so sorry for your loss. Especially since they were supposed to come cheer you on at the Grand Prix. But don’t think it’s your fault. There’s no way to stop fate.” Yuuri sniffles and wipes away his forming tears. “I suppose so.... but I feel like I could’ve done something.... to save him.....” Viktor hugs him tightly. “Don’t be so upset about it, there’s nothing we can do about it. Mourning over his death won’t make it any better. I’m not saying forget about it but just don’t be so focused on it. Focusing on others’ problems affect your performance and mood. So whenever you’re thinking about him, just know that you’re not the one who killed him. You’re not the cause of his death.” Yuuri smiles softly at Viktor’s reassurance. “T-thank you for letting me talk about this.” Viktor smiles politely. “You’re absolutely welcome. If something like this is bothering you ever again, come and tell me.”

“Miya Honda, a 20 year old Japanese ice skater, was found dead on Monday at 2:43am by a fellow skater. The skater called the authorities and the cops came to what looked like a murder straight out of a movie. Miya’s head was smashed in a couple times, making his face unrecognizable. The autopsy assumes that he was killed by a metal baseball bat, due to the damage. The killer has yet to be found. There were no clues at the scene. No fingerprints, nothing that could indicate who the killer possibly could be.” Phichit couldn’t believe what he just read. One of his closest friends got murdered before he even got to attend his first ever Grand Prix. There was a sudden vibration in Phichit’s pocket that caused him to jump. He answered his phone.

“Oh my god, Yuuri, did you hear-“ 

“Viktor Nikiforov gave me his phone number.”

”omg yuuri that’s so cool. anyways, did you hear about miya? that’s such a horrible way to go. who could’ve done that? and why?”

”Viktor told me to get over it, Phichit. So let’s not talk about it.” Phichit was speechless.

”get over it? how are you supposed to get over a death of one of your closest friends?”

”Is this the only reason why you called me? I have to leave for my flight.” Phichit sighs sadly.

”fine, I’ll see you in Detroit-“ “I’m going back to Japan. So we won’t see each other for a while. It’s off season so I should go back to my family.” Yuuri then hangs up.

“Nekkoya, nekkoya, nekko-“ Yuuri flips through the channels, looking for something interesting. As he flips through the news channels, they’re all talking about Miya’s death. _Get over it, Yuuri. _Yuuri finally finds a channel to watch. But for some reason, it’s in English. “Figure skater, Otabek Altin, found dead in his apartment at 2:34am. Neighbors say they heard a ruckus but assumed it was Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky playing roughhouse like they always do. They sincerely regret letting this one go, thinking it was another roughhousing session. One of the neighbors are here to tell us what they heard.” The camera shows an older woman, most likely in her 50s. “The racket was louder than usual. Usually I’d hear Yuri’s screams which were often high pitched and tends to have a voice crack somewhere in there. But last night, I heard the sounds of struggling. I just thought they were fighting again. But in the morning, I heard a horrified scream come from Yuri. I ran to check what it was all about and there Otabek was, laying on the floor, lifeless. Now that I think about it, I heard deep chuckles from the walls. I could only assume that the killer is probably a man. That’s the only evidence I have.” _Another murder. Another ice skater down. Is this killer only chasing after skaters in Russia? Doesn’t that mean Yuri Plisetsky or Viktor Nikiforov are next? _So many questions went through Yuuri’s mind. 

Yuuri found himself texting Viktor. 

“is this viktor nikiforov? this is yuuri katsuki. i’m texting you to ask you if you’re alright because of all of the murders that have occurred in russia recently. i’m worried that you might be next.”

”aww, my sweet yuuri is worried about me? that’s so sweet. yes, i’m alright. but i do admit, it’s pretty strange that all of these murders are figure skaters. don’t worry about me too much, yuuri. i’ll be fine even if he comes after me. i’ll protect you as well. skaters help skaters, don’t they? (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))♡"

”viktor, focus on yourself and yuri. yuri is the one who’s with you in russia. doesn’t family come first?”

”family? haha, you make me laugh. yuri is one of my close friends, not family. i consider him family tho. he considers me as an old man who shouldn’t be skating out on the ice at my age hahah.”

”oh.... sorry about that assumption.”

”it’s perfectly fine! yuri is like a son to me lmao”

”lol. have a great rest of the day! don’t run into any trouble! (๑･̑◡･̑๑)"

Viktor smiled at his phone. “He doesn’t suspect a thing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes. i did a pd48 reference.


	3. A

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for all of the kudos on my first story! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

It was almost midnight as Viktor walked out of the house to get some fresh air. “Hey, old man.” Viktor smiled a bit. “Yes, Yuri?” Yuri starting fiddling with his fingers a bit. “You’re not gonna die, right?” Viktor’s eyes widen and he turns around. “No, of course not. I wouldn’t leave you all alone.” Yuri fights the urge to smile. “Anyways, what are you doing out here so late? It’s almost midnight. The time the killer comes out of hiding and kills other figure skaters.....” Viktor sighs. “I came out here for some fresh air. But I had also wanted to do something with somebody. So your timing was perfect!” Viktor’s heart shaped smile seemed a little different to Yuri. He felt like he needed to run. But he ignored it. “You’re acting a little strange. Is there something wrong?” Viktor’s smile got wider. “Oh yes, Yura. I need you to do something for me.” He said as he stepped closer. Yuri felt something different about Viktor, almost terrifying. “W-what is it, old man?” Viktor opened his eyes and he almost looked insane. Yuri was terrified. “Kill Georgi for me, would you?” Yuri’s eyes widened. He wanted to run. But he knew if he tried, Viktor could easily kill him just as he killed Otabek.

“Y-you’re a monster.... I-I never thought you’d be the one killing those people..... W-why? W-was all of this for your satisfaction....?” Yuri was shaking in fear. Viktor’s smile grew wider. “Ah yes, this was all just satisfying. Watching ‘a friend’ tremble in fear as they realize what’s about to happen to them. The look of pain in their eyes realizing that ‘a friend’ betrayed them. When they’re struggling to get out of my grip. Their beautiful screams. It’s like a new song to me. Everybody has their own song. Why don’t you listen to Georgi’s?” Yuri backed away, shocked that Viktor would think like that. “Y-you need help..... I-I would NEVER betray a friend like you.” Viktor tilts his head in confusion. “But I just asked you for help, didn’t I? Kill Georgi for me, would ya?” Yuri shakes his head. “I will never fucking help you, you sicko.” Yuri begins to walk away, hoping to get away. He suddenly feels a strong grip on his arm. Viktor narrows his eyes. “Where do you think you’re going, hm? I would’ve never told you all of my pleasures if you were not gonna help me. It looks like I’ll have to get rid of you first.” Yuri begins to struggle, trying to get out of Viktor’s grip.

“Ah, I love that so much, Yuri. You sure know how to satisfy me. But it’s not enough. Show me your song, Yuri~.” Yuri begins to try to scream for help but Viktor covers his mouth. “You think a silly tactic like that is going to help you live?” Viktor chuckles darkly. He grabs a knife out of his pocket and stabs Yuri, directly where his lungs are. Yuri wanted to scream but couldn’t, the air in his lungs were going to be gone soon. He never thought he’d die at the hands of someone he trusted the most. But now, he could be in heaven with Otabek, no more worries in the world. Yuri shut his eyes and never woke up.

_A few days after the death of Otabek Altin, his lover, Yuri Plisetsky, was murdered. He was found dead in his own home. He appeared to have hung himself but once the autopsy was over, they found out it was murder. He was stabbed in the lungs, causing him to die almost instantly. Then his killer decided to hang him to make it look like a suicide. Or.... did he hang Yuri up as decoration? _

Yuuri bit his nails. Viktor hasn’t texted him back since last week when Otabek unfortunately passed away. He had texted Viktor two days ago asking him if he was fine. But no reply. He began to worry, believing the worst of the worst could’ve happened. The killer could’ve gotten to him. After all, the killer somehow got to the Ice Tiger, Yuri Plisetsky. It’s possible that he’s capable of killing Viktor too. Yuuri’s phone suddenly dinged. Yuuri jumped out of bed to check. 

“im not doing so well :((“

”what’s wrong?”

”my son.... has been murdered....”

”i heard. im sorry for your loss....”

”don’t dwell on it like i do, he’s just another person in your life. don’t worry about it. his funeral is in a few days so don’t worry about me. i’ll be fine. also, i’ve been so busy with practicing that i haven’t had a chance to text you back. さ見ません。ㅠㅠ”

“ぢ助某。Have a great day, Vitya! It’s not your fault :)”

Yuuri fell asleep, knowing that Viktor will be perfectly fine. Viktor, on the other hand, was proud. He killed the one and only Ice Tiger. Nobody can stop him now.


	4. Z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yandere Viktor coming through to them peoples who wanted it just as I did.

Viktor was laying in bed, smiling. “Now nobody can get in the way.” His phone started vibrating. He sat up and the caller ID showed _Yuuri ♡. _Viktor answered the phone. He purposely made himself sound like he was crying.

”Y-Yuuri..... I-I don’t understand why all of this is happening.... I-I’m scared.... w-w-what if I’m next.....?” He broke out into ‘tears’.

”Viktor, you told me not to worry about you yet you’re in this state. I’ll save up money to go to Russia so you can feel safe.” Viktor’s ‘cries’ more.

”N-no.... y-you’ll be in danger.... I-I can fly to Japan instead.... b-but I have to tell my coach first...” Yuuri smiles.

”That’s a great idea. Anyways, you’re still upset about Yuri?”

”O-of course. H-he was the person I loved the most..... I-I already told you.... he’s family to me.... I-I can’t believe I couldn’t save him.... I-I promised that I-I’d protect him.... But I was too late....” Viktor starts ‘sobbing’.

”Viktor, it’s not your fault. You told me that about Miya. You’re completely contradicting yourself.”

”I-I wanted to comfort you.... B-because I knew.... if I didn’t, y-you would’ve quit ice skating, y-you wouldn’t want yourself in danger as well as other ice skaters....” Yuuri’s eyes widened. _How does he know so much about me? He acts like he has known me forever, yet we just met last week. _

“H-how did you know I wanted to quit?”

”It was obvious.... I-I saw how you acted during interviews, you looked like you were lying about how you’ll be ice skating next season. You’re too young to retire. You have many years ahead of you. M-meanwhile, I don’t.”

”What are you saying, Viktor? You have many years ahead of you, as well! We’re both gonna live, you’re not gonna die. That killer may have been able to kill other figure skaters, but I know that he could never kill the legend, himself.” _You’re right, Yuuri. He would never kill me, he never could. _

“T-thanks for making me feel better.... Моя любовь. Good night.” Viktor hangs up.

Viktor begins scrolling through Yuuri’s Instagram. _He’s absolutely beautiful. What’s this feeling? Is this what they call love? I feel like I would do anything for him. Even maybe, I could have a motive to kill. __But it would be easier to figure out if I did have a motive to kill. Falling in love was dangerous. Yakov was right. I never thought this was what he meant. He told me it was dangerous because some fans might become infuriated and try to kill my lover. But really, I’ll have to kill anybody who gets in the way of me and my Yuuri. _Viktor gets out of bed and dresses casually. He begins getting ready to tell Yakov his plans.

Viktor arrives to the rink in his pink Tesla. He opens both doors dramatically and walks in. He spots Yakov, trying to watch Georgi’s skating but dozing off. Viktor grins and slaps Yakov’s back lightly. “Hey, coach. Pay attention to Georgi’s skate. You never know when he’ll be next.” Yakov glares at Viktor. “Watch your damn mouth. You sound like a fucking psychopath.” Viktor says sorry quietly. “Ah! I came here to tell you that I’m moving to Japan.” Yakov’s eyes widen. “What?! Why?!” Viktor smiles a little. “You see, this cute Japanese skater really cares about me so he wants me to meet him there. He’s afraid that this ice skater killer might kill me.” Yakov gets angry. “Why the fuck are you listening to a Japanese skater? For all you know, he could be that fucking psycho who killed Yura! He’s probably trying to kill you next. I will not allow you to go to Japan, Vitya.” Viktor continues smiling. “Let’s talk in private, shall we?” 

Yakov followed Viktor into the locker room. “I will go to Japan. You can’t stop me, coach.” Yakov becomes annoyed. “I can and I will. You’re setting yourself up for your own death!” Viktor’s smile fades away, he looks down. “I believe my Yuuri wouldn’t do such a thing.” Yakov’s eyes widen. “Excuse me? Did you just say _my _Yuuri? I warned you about falling in love, Vitya. It’s not good for you. Your fans will kill that fucking skater. You will not be going to Japan.” He looks at Yakov, insanity in his eyes. “I will do what I want. He’s mine. Nobody will get in Yuuri and I’s way. Even if I have to spill some blood along the way. Maybe.... beginning with you.” Yakov backed away. “What has gotten into you, Vitya? You’re acting like a completely different person.” Viktor grabs him by the neck and begins choking him. Yakov grabs Viktor’s hands and tries to push him off, but it doesn’t work. Viktor’s grip gets tighter around his neck, making it almost impossible to breathe. Yakov choked out, “V-Vitya.... s-stop this.... t-this isn’t you.....” His grip gets tighter which eventually kills Yakov.

Viktor takes Yakov’s dead body into the bathroom and sits him down in the stall. Then proceeds to shut the door. He walks out to where the security cameras are, surprisingly, no security guards are there. _Yakov must’ve told them to leave because Georgi’s performance is top secret. _Viktor deleted the videos from when he arrived leading up to now. He turned off the security cameras then walked out. He went to his car and grabbed some flammable liquid, walking back into the rink. He poured the liquid onto Yakov’s body then lit him on fire. Once Yakov was barely recognizable, he put out the fire then left the rink, leaving no evidence behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Моя любовь- my love  
I hope it’s correct, if it’s not, Russian speakers correct me. I used a translator that tends to be very accurate.


	5. Y

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the longest chapter I’ve ever written.

Plan A:

  1. Go to Japan.
  2. Make Yuuri fall in love with me and if he does....
  3. Get married and happy ending.

Plan B:

  1. Go to Japan.
  2. Make Yuuri fall in love with me and if he doesn’t....
  3. Kidnap him and make him love me.

Viktor looks at his plans carefully.  These look almost too simple. It seems like I wrote a really bad list of plans that would never work.  He laid down in bed and looked through his Instagram. He was tagged in many posts about Yuri’s and Otabek’s deaths. He read one of them. 

Viktor must be so devastated. He hasn’t even posted anything about the deaths of his friends. We shouldn’t bother him. He’s probably in the worst state of mind right now. He’s probably not even checking social media, he’s so depressed. Don’t feel like it’s your fault, Vitya! 

Viktor looks through more posts, some memes even. Something catches his eye. A song played in a video. The song played  “deep down my heart, deep down my soul” , the caption read “look at this hot San fancam  🥵 ”.  Oh, it’s k-pop.  He kept on scrolling and sees a selfie of Yuuri and some other guy, but Yuuri didn’t post it. The caption read “ miss you, ma boi  😔😔✊✊ ”.  Viktor clenches his fist in frustration. Some other guy posts a picture with Yuuri in it for some reason made him feel jealous. Why didn’t he get the same treatment that this monkey got? What does this monkey even mean to him? Yuuri can’t possibly love and care about this monkey more than Viktor.

Viktor was a panting mess, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t done that in so long. He almost fell onto his knees and let go of it. It felt so good to do that again but he would never do it that hard ever again. Doing it so rough like that, got him out of breath. He just wanted to lay there and not move but he couldn’t. He suddenly realized what he had done. He looked up to see Makkachin running off into the distance. “MAKKA, WAIT!” He ran after her. He was in such a daze, he didn’t even realize he let go of her leash. He was so out of it, he couldn’t continue running, he was panting so much, it almost became a wheeze. A man had gotten ahold of Makkachin’s leash and walked towards Viktor. “You look so beat up, Vitya. You almost seem like you were running away from a serial killer.” The man smiled. Viktor looked up to see his best friend, Chris.

Viktor grabbed Makkachin’s leash and hugged Chris. “Thank you so much for saving my life and Makkachin. I could’ve died from panting so hard. How should I repay you?” Chris looked down at Makkachin and back up at Viktor. “Tell me all of the juicy details about your almost boyfriend.” Viktor sighs in annoyance. “Of course, that’s what you wanted. Come on, follow me home.” Viktor walks inside of his home and undoes Makka’s leash.

“—god, I wanna mmph him so bad, you know?” Chris nods. “First time I’ve heard you say such a thing. You’ve changed so much since you’ve met him. I thought you were emotionless, Vitya. I never thought you’d fall in love with a Japanese skater. Especially a male one.” Chris winks and Viktor laughs a little. “I’ve never met anybody like him before. When I’m around him, it feels like springtime. Like all of the beautiful colors and stuff like that.” Chris bursts out laughing. “You lost your English there, Vicky.” Viktor looks at him with this look of don't call me that. “It’s nice that you fell in love though. Maybe we can have a threesome.” Viktor glares at him. “That’s disgusting. Didn’t you hear me say that I want him all to myself?” He tries to remember. “Oh yeah. You want that juicy ass all to yourself.”

“DUDE, YOU’RE LEAVING ME HERE BY MYSELF?!” Viktor shakes his head. “You have Yakov, Georgi, and Mila.” Chris glares. “You mean only Georgi and Mila.” Viktor has a sudden realization hit. “Yeah. Those two.” Chris face palms. “You’re so forgetful. How did you even forget that Yakov is dead?” Viktor shrugs. “I didn’t even watch the news today. So I don’t know much really.” Chris’s jaw drops, almost literally. “Well, I’ll tell you the gist of it. The reporters looked like surprised Patrick. Their mouths were wide open when they read this report. They were like “omg the ice skater killer strikes back by killing an ice skating coach!” It was pretty funny though. Every news channel reporter sat there in disbelief. It was so funny, I cried.” Viktor silently curses in Russian. “So I missed the best day to watch the news.” 

“Hey, since you’ll be here, do me a favor and kill Georgi and Mila while I’m gone. So Yuuri won’t suspect me.” Chris winks. “Anytime, for my best bud.” Viktor gives him instructions on how to kill them and how to get rid of evidence. “You act like I’m an amateur.” Viktor looks at him and scoffs. “Because you are one.” Chris opens his mouth to argue but nothing comes out. “Exactly.” Chris starts to argue. “Excuse me, but I was in this biznich before you-” Viktor cut him off. “But I’m more experienced than you. You almost got caught, let’s see..... 4 times? If I wasn’t here to save your ass, I’d be in prison right now. You wouldn’t even have supporters. So don’t mess up my streak.” 

“Tell me the juicy details about Miya’s and Otabek’s deaths, would ya? Leaving me hanging here in the dust isn’t kinda rude.” Viktor laughs a bit. “You should’ve been there, they looked hilarious.”

Flashback to Miya’s Death

Viktor was walking down the streets of Sochi when he heard a high pitched scream. “OMGGGGGG YOURE VIKTOR NIKIFOROV!” Viktor turns and smiles. “Aww, a fan? And who might you be?” The boy smiles. “I’m Miya! I’m your second biggest fan! I just graduated from high school so now I’m devoting my life to ice skating, just like you!” Viktor’s smile fades away. “And who told you that I didn’t go to college?” Miya thinks for a moment. “My coach! He told me not to idolize you because you’re a college dropout.... but I didn’t listen!” Viktor begins to smile again. “Since you’re such a big fan, let’s go take a picture and I’ll sign something for you.” Miya smiles gleefully. “Can you sign my shirt?” Viktor smiles. “Sure, give me the shirt and I’ll sign it back here. Miya hands Viktor the shirt. Viktor then walks into an alleyway. He puts the shirt against the wall and signs it. “Alright, let’s take the picture.” As Miya is about to pull his phone out, Viktor grabs it and throws it onto the ground, then steps on it, shattering it to pieces. “M-my phone.....” Viktor grins a bit. “Ah, I see. You worry about your phone more than your own life?” Miya’s eyes widen, Viktor throws him against the wall. 

Viktor grabs a metal baseball bat that he found on the side of the alleyway and hits Miya’s knees, causing him to fall. “P-please don’t kill me.....” Viktor smiles more. “Don’t kill you? Aww, we’re just getting started.” Viktor spins the bat around then proceeds to smack Miya with the baseball bat into his stomach, making him cough up blood. He then smashes Miya’s head over and over again with the bat, making Miya unrecognizable. Viktor then cleans his fingerprints off of the bat and everything else that could possibly be evidence. Viktor grabs the shirt he signed and shoves it in his bag. “Miya, where are you?” Viktor looks up and does everything he can to make sure nobody recognizes him. He walks out of the alleyway, and walked right past the man. The man didn’t even suspect him. Viktor smiled as he walked home. 

“Viktor, you what?!” Viktor smiled as he was talking to Chris on the phone. “I finally killed somebody..... and nobody will ever know it was me.” Chris was low key terrified. “But what was your reason for doing so? For killing this innocent guy?” That question made Viktor giggle childishly. “No reason, just felt like it.” Chris became even more terrified but he decided to hide the fear in his voice. “Viktor, that’s unhealthy. You shouldn’t be killing people without a motive.” Viktor started thinking. “Buuuut, killing without a motive makes it harder to find the culprit, correct? When you had a motive, the police found out your pattern and caught you, correct? So having no motive makes it difficult on the police.” Chris was speechless. His best friend, was losing his mind.

Flashback to Otabek’s Death

The doorbell rung throughout the apartment. Otabek opened the door to find a Viktor on his knees. “O-Otabek..... s-something happened to Yura.....” Otabek’s eyes widened, as he slightly panicked. He let Viktor in without hesitation then slammed the door shut. “So what happened to Yura?” Viktor looked down sadly. “H-he’s....... d-d-dead.......” Viktor started ‘sobbing’. Otabek tried to comfort him but almost broke down into tears, he held his tears back. Viktor looked at Otabek directly and stopped his sobbing. He started laughing. “What the fuck, Viktor? Is this a joke to you?” Viktor laughed more. “The look of pain in your eyes killed me.” Otabek was confused. “You’re laughing about how sad I am? How would you feel if I told you that your lover is dead?” Viktor stops laughing. “Don’t worry, Yura isn’t dead. You’ll be the first one to go.” Otabek looked at him in shock. “W-what?” Viktor grabbed him by the neck and started choking him. “V-Viktor..... s-stop this...... y-you aren’t like this.....” Viktor smiled. “Tell that to Miya, Beka, when you see him in heaven~.” Otabek’s eyes widened. “Y-you..... killed him...... w-why....?” Viktor’s grip got tighter. “Because why not?” Otabek got out of Viktor’s grip and fell onto his knees, coughing. “Y-you.... are absolutely i-insane......” Viktor picked him up by his collar. “I still have my sanity, Otabek. I’m not insane until my sanity is gone.” Otabek choked out, “why are you d-doing this?” Viktor smiled. “You looked like you’d be fun to kill. Besides, I never got to hear Miya scream in pain. I wanna hear you scream~.” Viktor grabbed a knife and stabbed Otabek in the stomach.

Otabek screamed out in pain. “That’s what I love to hear, Otabek~.” Viktor’s smile grew wider, even a little crazier. “S-stop......” Viktor’s eyes were filled with insanity. “Stop? We’ve barely even started, Beka.” Viktor pushed the knife deeper into Otabek’s stomach causing Otabek to cough up blood. “I knew this place needed a little makeover. But I never thought to cover it in your blood.” Otabek tried pulling the knife out of his stomach but to no avail. Viktor pushed the knife in deeper. Otabek could feel the end coming. Viktor smiled more as he watched Otabek almost close his eyes. “But we can’t end this too early now.” Viktor pulls the knife out of Otabek and Otabek screams loudly in pain. “Y-you won’t get away with this..... Y-Yura will catch you.....” Viktor stepped on him and leaned in closer. “I think not.” Otabek managed to gather up all of the strength left in him to kick Viktor in the balls. Viktor fell over, in pain. Otabek attempted to stand up, but the blood loss was getting to him. His vision started getting blurry and fuzzy. He was about to scream for help when Viktor covered his mouth and pulled him down onto the ground. “Say goodbye, Beka~.” Viktor then stabbed him in the throat, killing him almost instantly. Viktor then got rid of all of the evidence, then walked home like nothing happened.

END OF FLASHBACK

Yuuri was sitting in the corner of his room, reading some manga he bought at the store. His phone started playing the ringtone he set for Viktor which was  Masayume Chasing  by BoA. He was hoping it was a phone call but it was just a text message.

“umpah umpah umpah umpah ( ๑ ╹ ω ╹๑ )”

“huh.....? what does that mean?”

“didn’t i tell you to stan red velvet?”

“weren’t you talking about the cake?”

“I WAS TALKING ABOUT THE KPOP GROUP >:0”

“oh.... whoops.....”

“NOT “oh.... whoops.....” YOURE IN TROUBLE !!”

“sorry......”

“NO SORRIES ACCEPTED ! OOOO I’LL SPANK YOU SO HARD WHEN I GET THERE !!!”

“spank me?”

“aww, of course, yuuri. since you ask so politely, I’ll do it for you :DDD”

“no no no no, please don’t.”

“you asked. i do.”

Yuuri couldn’t help but laugh. Viktor was everything he imagined him to be. Kind, extra, funny, and even maybe a good boyfriend. Yuuri blushed thinking what it’d be like to date a legend.


	6. A/N (Author’s Note)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought this was an update? Haha, jokes on you, I don’t post two chapters per day.

I’ll only be updating 5 days a week. More than most people, but I have personal stuff such as school that I need to do rather than update a fanfic all week. Thanks to everybody supporting my first fanfic on AO3. it doesn’t meet my expectations but it meet y’all’s so that’s all that matters. I won’t update until next week or until I feel like it because school is overwhelming tbh. I’ll update my crack fic when I feel a little crazy tho. 


	7. Airplane Mode (NOIR)

Viktor plops into bed after ordering his plane tickets to Japan. He grabs his phone and was about to text Yuuri.  _Maybe I should surprise him_.  Viktor puts his phone down and just relaxes. Makkachin jumps onto the bed and lays on top of Viktor. “Ow ow ow, Makkaaaaaa.” He pushes her off lightly. “Did you forget how big you are?” He gets up and rubs her belly. “Hm? Hm? Did ya forget?” He starts speaking in a voice he only uses when speaking to Makka. “Did ya?” He rubs her belly intensely then starts playing with her. He grabs a ball and pretends to throw it. Makka runs into the hallway, sniffing the ground, looking for the ball. “I got ya.” Viktor then threw the ball down the hallway, causing Makka to go crazy and chase it down. Viktor smiles, thinking about how cute she is.

Phichit: hey, yuuri. guess what.

Yuuri: what?

Phichit: i texted your future boyfriend and asked him to marry you. you’re welcome.

Yuuri: PHICHIT! HE DOESN’T KNOW I LIKE HIM-

Phichit: and i oo-

Yuuri: has he read it yet? if not, delete it.

Phichit: lemme check.....

Phichit: ooo he just read it~

Yuuri: Phichit, please tell me you’re joking.

Phichit: he just said “I’ll gladly do so :)” HE’S GONNA PROPOSE, BITCH

Yuuri:  ㅠ ///// ㅠ  why must you embarrass me? you make me wish i had a normal friend.

Phichit: if you had a normal friend, would you know Viktor’s feelings for you? no :)

Phichit: where’s my “thank you, Phichit”, hm?

Yuuri: it’s nonexistent. you ruined my life.

Phichit:  ㅇㅁㅇ

Yuuri was secretly a squealing mess. Now he knows that his biggest celebrity crush, actually feels the same way. Maybe not exactly the same way but he likes him. 

Yuuri: wait did you text him or dm him?

Phichit: text, why?

Yuuri: .......

Yuuri: how did you get his number?

Phichit: hahaaaa, very funny. i didn’t steal it from your phone. remember when i went to Thailand during summer break last year?

Yuuri: yeah?

Phichit: i ran into him there! he was nice. i bet he doesn’t remember my name tho lmao. idk why he was there. i think he was having smth going on. anyways, thank me later, yuuyuu. i have to order my drink.

** _A few days later...._ **

Viktor leaves the airport and gets in a taxi with all of his stuff, along with Makka. Viktor pays the taxi driver and gets out, with his suitcases. He asks the taxi driver for help with his stuff in Japanese. Viktor walks into Yuuri’s parents’ inn then greets them in Japanese. He asks if they have any rooms available and they say they have one room open. Viktor was lucky enough that he made it there in time. He and the taxi driver put the suitcases all in the front, along with Makka, then the taxi driver drove away. Viktor was putting the suitcases in his room when Yuuri left the bathroom, after cleaning it. “Mom? What’s all of this stuff doing here?” Yuuri’s mom turned to look at him. “Oh! Yuuri! Thank goodness, you’re done cleaning the bathroom. Could you please help the guest carry all of his bags into his room? He’s a foreigner so I think he’s more fluent in English than Japanese.” Yuuri was confused. 

_Why would a foreigner go to a small inn instead of a hotel?_ Yuuri just shrugged and grabbed the suitcases then proceeded to take the suitcases upstairs to the guest’s room. He sees the familiar tall, silver haired figure, but doesn’t think anything of it until the man turns around. The man gasps. “Yuuri!~ Did I surprise you? I was originally gonna tell you but I wanted to surprise you.” Yuuri was speechless. He may be friends with Viktor but the fact that he shows up at his parents’ inn unexpectedly, shocked him. Yuuri put his bags down. “W-what are you doing here? T-this isn’t exactly a vacation spot.....” Viktor puts a finger over Yuuri’s mouth. “What are you talking about? Of course it is! As long as you and your family are here!” He flashes his heart shaped smile at Yuuri. “Oh, lemme help you with that.” Viktor moves the bags out of the way and hugs Yuuri. “Shouldn’t you be so happy about our reunion? How long has it been? Quite a while, correct? I missed you so much.” Yuuri’s face reddens.  Viktor missed me?  “Why did you miss me? We’ve only met once-“ Viktor cut Yuuri off. “What? Meeting once means I can’t miss you?” Viktor’s hug gets tighter.

“I just missed my precious little Yuuri.”  My precious little Yuuri? _Gosh, he’s gonna think I’m possessive_.  Yuuri’s face only got redder. “Is Yuuri sick with a fever?” Viktor put his hand on Yuuri’s forehead, only for his face to get even redder. “You’re getting warmer by the second. Ah, it’s a crush, correct?” Yuuri wanted to die. He then squirmed out of Viktor’s arms and stood in the corner of the room. “You don’t like physical contact?” Yuuri starts to panic. “N-n-no, I-I do..... I-I-it’s just.....” Viktor’s face lit up. “It’s just what? Is it because we’re not a couple? Is Japanese hugging culture different?” Yuuri nods. “A-actually quite different..... w-we don’t hug on a normal basis unless it’s an intimate thing.” Viktor covers his mouth. “Oh my gosh, I should’ve done some research before I came here.” Yuuri giggles a bit at Viktor. “Hey, don’t laugh at me. It’s not funny.” He pouts.

“Yuuuuuri, are you there?” Yuuri, unfortunately, zoned out during a conversation with Viktor. “Was I that boring that you spaced out?” Viktor turned away quick, “hmph! You don’t deserve my love and attention!” Yuuri looked at him in shock. “N-no, i-it wasn’t boring a-a-at all! I-i-i just feel embarrassed.” Viktor moves closer to him. “Embarrassed about what? Aww, do you feel sympathy for me? It’s my first time in Japan yet I fell up the stairs in front of so many people, and you feel bad for me? Aww, that’s so sweet.” Yuuri just smiles and nods. Because he really had no idea what Viktor was talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No murder finally! I needed at least one fluff chapter.


	8. I’ll Be Your Man (BTOB) [Part 1]

“Yuuri, will you go out with me?” Yuuri shocked, backed up into the corner.

“W-what......? W-why.....?” Viktor puts his thumb over his mouth.

“Hmm.... lemme try again. Yuuri, I’m in love with you. I love your personality and I love how adorable you are. Will you go out with me?” Yuuri pinched himself, hoping it was all just a dream, but he never woke up. It must be real.

“B-but Viktor..... I-w-we have only known each other for a week!” Viktor’s lips twist into a smirk.

“Oh really? Let’s see here. You’ve been a fan of me since you were a little kid and you refuse to believe the fact that we’ve known each other longer than that? I may have heard of you later than you heard of me but that doesn’t mean we’ve only known each other for a week. Besides, we’ve been texting back and forth for how long now?” Yuuri fixated his gaze on something else besides Viktor.

“I-I don’t know....” Viktor’s eyes widen.

“You don’t know how long we’ve been talking for? You don’t even know how to answer a simple question as to whether you wanna go out with me or not. I thought you loved me, Yuuri. Phichit told me that you love me more than anything else in the world. But here you are, struggling with a simple yes or no question.” Viktor scoffs.

“I-It’s not as easy as you think... h-how am I supposed to know all of those interviews I watched, t-that you aren’t faking?! Y-you can act very well, Viktor. A-all of your fans know it, b-but we don’t know if your personality off and on camera are the same...... S-so I don’t know you at all. I-I can’t base your personality off of interviews when it could possibly all be fake.....” Viktor tensed up, he was so angry that he could almost feel his blood boiling.

“Yuuri.... I’m sure that you know I wouldn’t fake my personality in front of someone I love. I wouldn’t even dare to fake my love for so—“ “Say that to Yuri.” Viktor was speechless.

“B-but I never faked my love for him..... h-how am I supposed to tell him I fake loved him when I truly loved him?” Yuuri, originally said that to test Viktor, but his reaction made him feel bad.

“Oh my god, Viktor, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said, I just said that because-“ “Because what?” Viktor was towering over him, he could even see the intensity of anger in his eyes.

“This was supposed to be easy, Yuuri. It was a simple asking you out thing but you turned it into an argument.”

Viktor stormed out of the room and walked into the bathroom. _I can’t stand hurting him. But he hurt me more than anything. I’ll show him. I’ll show him how much I truly love him. _Viktor splashed water onto his face to wake himself up. _You can do this, Vitya. Nobody can stop you. _He walks out of the bathroom and grabs his skates. He jogs all the way to the nearest ice rink. A panting and slightly sweaty mess, Viktor walks into the rink to be greeted by Yuko.

“Hello, welcome to the— OMG YOU’RE VIKTOR NIKIFOROV! I HAVE TO TELL YUURI THIS!” She grabbed her phone to call him but Viktor stopped her.

“Oh, that won’t be necessary. I don’t need many fans knowing that I’m here. If possible, could you clear the rink so I could skate in peace?” Yuko nods.

“Yes, of course. I’ll just need an amount of yen you’re willing to pay.” Viktor smiles and hands her 100,000¥.

“Is this enough?” Yuko gasps. “This is more than enough! Thank you!”

She puts the cash away safely and proceeds to empty out the rink. Viktor walks into the locker room to put his skates on, then walks out into the rink.

“If somebody enters, tell them politely to leave.” Viktor smiles then nods at Yuko. Yuko then left to do business. Viktor heard a set of footsteps walk in.

“Ah, can you please leave I rented this place out for a—“ Viktor looked up to see a Korean skater, Lee Seung-gil.

“Renting this place out? Would you like to have a small competition?” Viktor tilts his head.

“Why all of a sudden?” Seung-gil’s face remains stoic.

“If you win, I won’t tell people your secret. If I win, I’ll tell the press and get you arrested.... for murder.....” Viktor’s eyes widen.

“Murder? I would never....” Seung-gil raises an eyebrow.

“You’re connected to all of the cases. But nobody is smart enough to crack the case. First, Miya. Pretty strange that you picked a Japanese skater as your first victim. It’s not that easy to bring a stranger into an alleyway so he must’ve been a fan. He probably trusted you so much and then you led him into the alleyway, causing his death. Second, Otabek. He’s not that easy to kill. The only possible way someone would kill him is catching him off guard. The only people who can catch him off guard are people he trusts the most, including you. You might frame Yuri for this but why would Yuri kill his lover? Third, Yuri. Again, the only way to possibly kill him is catching him off guard or over powering him. You can do both. Fourth, Yakov, your coach. You’re cruel, you know that? Killing off the people who trusted you the most. I’m guessing that Yuuri is next based off of your pattern.” Viktor started crying.

”I-it wasn’t me...... i-it was Chris..... he told me everything.... h-he was planning to kill me next but I-I came here so he can’t get to me.... I-I’m scared..... Mila and Georgi are probably next and I-I can’t do anything to save them....” Viktor’s cries turned into sobs. Seung-gil almost fell for it.

”Wait.... you’re faking, aren’t you? You’re an accomplice, I assume? Or you’re framing Chris, your best friend.” Viktor started sobbing more.

”I-I swear, I-I’m not faking.....” Viktor’s breathing became shaky as he was sobbing.

”Then how come you haven’t done anything to stop him?” Viktor choked on his spit while sobbing, causing him a laugh a little.

”H-he threatened to kill my family if I told anybody.....” Seung-gil began to feel bad for thinking Viktor was a killer. He got on the ice and skated towards Viktor to comfort him. As he was about to touch Viktor, Viktor grabs him by the arm and flips him over, causing him to fall, butt first, onto the ice. Viktor’s fake sobs turned into laughter, almost insane.

”I got you good, didn’t I, Seung-gil? You were so accurate, I couldn’t believe how much you knew. I had to fake it until I came up with a perfect plan to get rid of you. Thank you for falling for my trick.” Viktor took off Seung-gil’s skates and threw them across the rink. “Can’t skate now, can you?” Viktor’s lips twisted into a terrifying grin.

”I knew it..... I should’ve never second guessed myself. Damn, I’m so stupid for believing you. Go ahead, just end me.” Viktor almost looked surprised.

”When you say that, it makes me wanna let you live surprisingly. But I can’t let Yuuri find out about my hostage. So it’s better if you die now.” Viktor then stepped on his neck hard, making a cut into his neck. Tears flowed down his cheeks.

”Y-you’re insane....” Viktor smiles.

”I know.”

”T-then why?”

”You knew my secret. Now shut up.” Viktor’s skate blade cut deeper into Seung-gil’s neck, blood splattering everywhere, killing him. Viktor did everything he could to get rid of the evidence that he killed him. The only thing left behind was Seung-gil’s body, cut up into pieces, in the male locker room.


	9. Author’s Note 2

y’all have probably noticed that I haven’t kept my promise about updating 5 times a week. I decided that I’ll update once a week. I’ve been so busy with school that I haven’t had time to finish the next chapter. Sorry for the wait!


	10. Pray (BTOB) [Part 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Yuuri’s third person view while Viktor was still angey.

_I love him but I couldn’t bring myself to tell him, or even to accept his date. Now he’s mad at me, there’s nothing I can do to make this right. _Yuuri lake in bed, contemplating whether or not he should go to Viktor’s room to apologize. He finally decided and went to Viktor’s room and knocked on the door.

“Hey, Viktor. May I come in?” No answer.

”Viktor, are you there?” He knocked once again but still no answer.

”Hello? I’m coming in.” Yuuri opened the door but nobody was there.

_Where did he go? _Yuuri tried thinking of where Viktor may have gone. _Did he go to the ice rink? No, that’s too obvious. Did he go downstairs? That’s even more obvious. Oh my god, what if he went to commit suicide? No, he’s too cheery to do that. Maybe he was kidnapped or even worse..... killed. _Yuuri shook off the strange feeling he had. He felt like something bad happened.

_ **A few hours later.....** _

Viktor still hasn’t come home yet. Yuuri decided to channel surf and found a news channel announcing a murder at Yuko’s ice rink. Yuuri covered his mouth in shock. _Did Viktor go there....? _As soon as he thought that, the witness of the crime scene showed up on screen. It was Viktor. 

“So what exactly happened at the crime scene?” Viktor had tears flowing down his cheeks, he was shocked in horror.

”I-I went to go put my skates away and got ready to leave. A-and then I-I noticed something red leaking out of a locker..... I-I opened the locker and saw the body.... H-he was an acquaintance of mine that I-I never talked to much.... I-I wish I had more time to talk to him......” Viktor broke down into more tears. “P-please don’t question me anymore.... I-I need time to think.....”

Yuuri heard the door open and ran downstairs. It was Viktor, but not the same one on TV. He looked like he didn’t even cry. But Yuuri went up to him to hug him anyways.

“Vitya, are you okay?” Viktor’s eyes light up like a little kid.

”Now I am! You just called me Vitya.” Viktor smiles in delight.

”I saw the news report on TV. Why aren’t your eyes red from crying?” Viktor tilted his head.

”Did it say live? Because that report was an hour ago.” Yuuri tried to think.

”Oh no, it didn’t.” Viktor sighs.

”It still hurts me to even think of what happened. I can’t believe it.” Yuuri tried his best to comfort Viktor.

”I know this is random, but I don’t think I have enough time to commit to a relationship.” Viktor’s eyes widened.

”Why not? You and I love each other. I know you love me as much as I love you, Yuuri. Why can’t you just..... accept it?”

”I do accept my feelings for you, Viktor. I just need time to think if I want to commit to a romantic relationship.” 

“You don’t need time. You just need to be with me.” Viktor grabbed Yuuri’s wrist. “You’re not going anywhere until I have an answer. Let me rephrase it. You will date me and we’ll get married and live happily ever after, yes?” Yuuri glared at Viktor.

”No! If you’re forcing me like this, I will never date you.” This time, Yuuri noticed a flash in Viktor’s eyes. Not the anger he had seen, it was insanity. Yuuri froze up. 

“Yes, you will date me, Yuuri. Now you only have two choices. Yes or yes?”


	11. Fear (SEVENTEEN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> agagagaga (mr. krabs laugh)

Yuuri never thought that the Viktor he knew was wearing a mask. He never even thought that behind that mask would be terrifying. “Y-you’re not Viktor...... G-get away from me!” Yuuri tried to push Viktor away from him, but to no avail.

”You know, Yuuri. We were supposed to live happily ever after like in those fairy tales. Whenever I would ask you out, you were supposed to say yes. Then we’d get married and live a happy life together, but it looks like you don’t want that. Do you even know what I did? At first, it was just for fun, but now I have a reason to do this.” Yuuri felt as if he was frozen. He couldn’t move. 

“W-what.....? W-what are you trying to say?” Viktor smiled.

“What do you think happened to Miya?” _No way. He couldn’t have possibly.... he wouldn’t, would he? _Yuuri began to doubt his own thoughts. _Police said no signs of resistance. Miya would never let his guard down, even to friends._

”I-i-it was you..... y-y-you killed him...... y-you’re a psychopath.....” Viktor’s smile grew wider. _So he did do it. The killer I wanted to catch.... was right in front of me all along. _Yuuri began to grab his phone out of his pocket, but Viktor caught him, grabbed his phone, and threw it onto the ground.

”Not so sneaky now, are you, _Yuuri?~_” Yuuri was shaking in fear.

”W-what do you want.....? W-why are you doing this.....? J-just leave me and my family alone.”

”Oh? Does this mean I can get rid of Phichit?” Yuuri’s eyes widened.

”Y-you wouldn’t......” Yuuri swore Viktor was more sane than he looked, but he was wrong.

”I would. It’s the only way to make sure nobody gets in our way.” Yuuri backed away in horror. _Viktor is more dangerous than he looks. He could easily kill people and get away with it._

”W-who else did you kill.....?” Viktor smirked.

”All of those ice skaters, including my coach and Seung-gil.” _Maybe I should run while I have the chance. He hasn’t apprehended me yet so I should be fine. _Yuuri grabbed his phone quickly then tried to run. Viktor grabbed his wrist tightly.

”Where do you think you’re going?” Yuuri wanted to run. Where was his family at a time like this? Viktor grabbed a syringe. “I didn’t want to do this, Yuuri.” He inserts the pointy end of the syringe into Yuuri’s arm, causing him to faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> very disappointed at myself for this chapter. I should’ve wrote it last night when I came up with a plan. Now me done forget. But thank k-dramas for kicking writers’ block out of me.


	12. Monster (EXO)

Yuuri woke up in a very unfamiliar place. He looked around the room to try to figure out where he was. Then he remembered what had happened to cause him to become unconscious. Viktor had drugged him. When it all came to him, he attempted to run, only to find out that he was tied up in a chair. _No no no, this can’t be happening. _Yuuri watched as the doorknob slowly turned and the door opened slowly, to reveal his captor.

”Oh? You’re awake. You should’ve called me as soon as you woke up.” Viktor smiles at Yuuri and places the plate he was carrying, onto the table.

”W-W-Where am I......? W-why are you doing this......?” Viktor looked at him in confusion. 

“I don’t know what you mean. I’m doing this for us.” Yuuri’s eyes widened.

”U-u-us.....? W-what makes you think you’re doing this for us? You’re doing this for yourself so you can have me..... y-you’re a monster.... I-I can’t believe I used to have feelings for you. I used to think you were perfect, but now you’ve tied me up to a chair just because I wanted time to think?? W-when I get out of here, I’ll call the cops and make sure you’re in prison for life.”

Viktor only smiled. Not the heart shaped smile that usually comforts Yuuri. An insane one. He started shaking in fear.

”A monster?” He caressed Yuuri’s cheek. “I’m not a monster. A monster isn’t human.”

”That’s exactly what you are! You’re not human!” Viktor’s smile became terrifying at this point.

”Do you want me to become one for you, sweetie? Because you’ll get what you asked for!” His smile became heart shaped then it faded away. His expression was cold. Viktor pushed over the chair, causing Yuuri to almost hit his head on the concrete floor.

“Be careful what you wish for, Katsuki. You gave you so many chances, now you’ve run out. Dying wouldn’t be so bad after all, right? You’ll enjoy it. But honestly I feel the same about you. You rejected your idol twice. What a monster. I had feelings for you too, they were so sweet. I wanted to marry you and fluffy stuff! But noooo, you had to reject me. Now the only feelings I have for you is the urge to kill you, isn’t that sweet?” Yuuri was frozen in fear. _Kill me.....? He wants to kill me?_

Viktor picked Yuuri’s chair up and set him back up normally. “That was a warning. Next time, I won’t go so easy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted at least a comment on the last chapter but I got none haha. Please leave me a comment this time. I’ve been waiting on Rocky for like a week or smth ;-;


	13. Sorry Sorry (Super Junior) (A/N)

so imma take a break from this story until thanksgiving break because I need time to actually come up with something creative that isn’t in every other Yandere Viktor fanfic. But my new story will be released soon and it’s not as intense as this one.


	14. Fancy (TWICE) Author's Note

so turns out i lied. but i really will post the last chapter during the first week of winter break.

here's a meme for y'all: [did i lie?](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xyXyfvnw6M8)


	15. Great news! But also bad news....

so you know how I said I was gonna update his story? yeah I completely don’t know how to end this. so guess what- im gonna discontinue this story. very sad, I know. but I’ll reboot it and make it better! because honestly this story is so bad that I just can’t. sorry to the people who loved this story. if you wanna contact me on social media, it’s @doyfkf on instagram and @nostaalgicnight on twitter.


End file.
